yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Rank 043
"To the Otherworld!!" is the forty-third chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the 8/2014 issue of V Jump, released on June 21, 2014, and in English in the 06/23/2014 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. Summary Kyoji Yagumo watches in horror as Shark destroys "No. 23: Lancelot, Ghost Knight of the Underworld, and Shark declares that the way of the lone shark is to hit back when they're hit. Yagumo warns Shark not to mess with him, and he activates the effect of his Field Spell Card, "Soul Arena" as a whirlwind of darkness surrounds him. Shark is shocked at Yagumo's bloodthirst, which he describes as inhuman. Yagumo explains that the effect of "Soul Arena" allows him to discard his hand since a Rank 8 or higher "Number" was destroyed, and then Summon as many "Numbers" as possible in his Extra Deck. Shark protests that Yagumo can't Summon any more "Numbers", and Yagumo agrees with his fears; the door to the otherworld will open and this world will be destroyed, which is what Yagumo wants. Shark watches in shock as "No. 14: Greedy Sarameya", "No. 21: Frozen Lady Justice" and "No. 70: Deadly Sin" all appear on Yagumo's field, and Luna screams that they'll activate the device. Shark yells Luna's name as energy erupts from the spherical device between the Red and Blue Towers. Most of Akari's newscreens fizzle out, and Akari asks what happened. To her shock she sees Yuma leaning over Kaito, and she wonders why they're at the Duel Arena given how many times she's told Yuma not to Duel. She hears Haru muse that boys will be boys, and she warns Akari that it appears that Kazuma's message is coming true. Akari tells her grandmother that she is going out for a bit. She heads out on her motorcycle to see a portal opening above the Duel Towers, and she gasps that Yuma and the others are right under it. She wonders if this is what her father was talking about. Akari remembers sitting on the roof of their house with her father, who described it as relaxing despite feeling like he was about to fall, like sleeping halfway up a slope. Akari comments that her father is weird. Kazuma asks Akari what she wants to be when she grows up, and Akari explains that she wants to be a journalist in order to tell people the truth about what is going on in the world. Kazuma comments that it's quite the grand dream. Akari asks if Kazuma has found anything on his adventures that nobody knows about yet. Kazuma replies that he has, and Akari begs him to tell her. Kazuma reaches for the sky, explaining that he discovered the Astral World. Akari asks where it is, and Kazuma admits that he doesn't know yet, but it's supported by the four elements of air, sea, land and light. He claims that it is where Duel Monsters are from, and he suggests that supposedly, the souls of the people there exist on a higher plane than theirs. Kazuma explains that he's going to find a door to the Astral World on Earth, and he asks Akari to look out for her grandma and Yuma if anything ever happens to him. Akari snaps at her father not to say things like that and smacks him, prompting Kazuma to warn her not to slap him or he'll fall. Akari reflects that her father hadn't been joking; later he and her mother disappeared during one of their adventures. Just when the family had gotten over the pain of losing them, Kazuma's spirit appeared to her. She asked if he was back, but Kazuma explained that he couldn't stay long. She asked where her father had been, and Kazuma replied that he'd found a way into the Astral World and had to tell her something. He explained that the world would son suffer a great disaster, and he warned her not to take her eyes off Yuma's Duels, since during that disaster, he would be the one to open a new path to save the world. He gave her the Emperor's Key and asked her to give it to Yuma before fading away. Akari woke up the next morning and wondered if it had all been a dream, but the presence of the Emperor's Key disproved that. Haru asked Akari if Kazuma visited her, and she smiled as she noted that knowing Kazuma he was likely racing around helping people. Akari asked if Kazuma visited Haru too, and Haru nodded. Akari made up her mind then that she wouldn't let Yuma Duel, refusing to let her brother vanish like her father despite Kazuma's request. She reflects in the present that Yuma still doesn't know how she feels. Yuma looks up at the sky to see the portal, and he asks what it is. The souls of the audience ascend into it as Yuma asks if it's real, and Astral asks if it is the door to the otherworld. Yuma's Duel Gazer suddenly rings, and his hair stands on end as he realizes that Akari is calling him. Akari immediately warns his that she's told him many times not to Duel, and Yuma apologizes, but he protests that they've come too far to back out. He explains that they're going to go to another world; probably the Astral World. Akari sadly admits that she thinks that's where their father is. Yuma asks why, and Akari replies that she doesn't know, but her father told them that a great disaster was coming, and he said that Yuma would save them, much to Yuma's shock. She tells Yuma that if he sees their father, to tell him that Akari called him a big jerk and then come home. Yuma reassures her that he will as his sister bursts into tears. Yuma cries again that he'll be back as the Duel Towers shatter and flow into the portal. Yagumo laughs madly, and declares that the wretched world will fall apart. Kotori, Tetsuo, Takashi, Tokunosuke, and Cathy are all sucked into the portal, and Tetsuo yells at them to hold on to something, but Cathy protests that there's no point since the entire monument is being sucked away. As Tokunosuke asks where they're going, Cologne floats past, screaming that she doesn't want to be a broken doll again. Tokunosuke spots her, and she screeches that she found him, asking why they abandoned her. Orbital 7 detects debris approaching as he holds Haruto in his arms, and he cries that they are in extreme danger. Luna gasps and she activates her pendant, surrounding them and the Numbers Club in a forcefield that deflects the debris. She reassures them that they should be okay for a while. Kotori protests that Yuma and the others are still in danger, and a large shard of rock approaches them. Yuma cries that it's going to hit them, but Astral shatters it with a gesture. Astral explains that this appears to be a passage to the otherworld, so his true powers have returned. Kaito wakes up, and he is surprised to see Astral looking so solid. Yuma realizes that they must be heading towards the Astral World, and they exit the passage, appearing in space above an ocean, with Earth in the distance, and the Astral World in another direction. Kaito asks where they are, and Yagumo's voice explains that this is an otherworld ocean. Shark looks up at Yagumo, flying with his spider legs, and he angrily asks why Yagumo dragged them here and what he is plotting. Yagumo explains that they haven't reached the end yet. He asks them to listen closely; do they hear it? To their shock, the group see what Yagumo describes as a black hole from another world. Yagumo explains that the Astral World and their world float in two oceans, and son the two worlds will be pulled into the hole and annihilate each other. Featured Duel: Ryoga "Shark" Kamishiro vs. Kyoji Yagumo Duel continues from the previous Rank. Turn 4: Kyoji Following the destruction of "No. 23: Lancelot, Ghost Knight of the Underworld", Kyoji activates the effect of his "Soul Arena" Field Spell which, as a "Number" monster with a Rank of 8 or higher was destroyed, allows him to discard his entire hand to Special Summon all the "Number" monsters in his Extra Deck. He Summons "No. 14: Greedy Sarameya", "No. 21: Frozen Lady Justice" and "No. 70: Deadly Sin". At this point, the doorway to the Astral World is opened and the Duel ends with no result. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. No cards debuted here.